EJ and Sami-A love story
by Vince1976
Summary: EJ Dimera and Nichole Walker and all set to be married until EJ runs into a woman named Sami Brady in the Horton Square. EJ is smitten with the Brady beauty. Will EJ marry Nichole?


I don't own Days of Our Lives. The show is owned by NBC.

Author note: It has been several years since I wrote any Days of Our Lives stories.

Chapter One

Stefano Dimera was public enemy number one in Salem. Everybody hated him. He had power and great wealth. Stefano loved to control everyone's lives especially the lives of his children. However when two women entered his sons lives that all changed.

Stefano was in his study preparing for the wedding of his eldest son EJ. EJ was going to marry a woman named Nichole Walker. Stefano approved of the match. Nichole was gorgeous, smart, and devious. The doorbell rang and Stefano called for his butler to answer the door.

"Miss Walker is here to see you sir," the butler said.

Nichole Walker came into the study. She looked stunning in her red dress that fitted her figure perfectly. Her blond hair was done up in a tight bun. Stefano noticed Nichole did not look very happy.

"What is it my dear?" Stefano asked as Nichole sat down on the couch.

"Everything" Nichole said checking to she if her nail polish did not have any marks or lint "The stupid girl at the bride shop got my order all mixed up. The dress is dreadful. I am going to be the laughing stock of Salem"

"Calm yourself. I will sort it out"

"You better. Want this wedding to be perfect"

"It will my dear. You have nothing to worry about. What could possibly go wrong?

Stefano had no idea that he spoke to soon. He did not know then was that EJ was about to meet the woman who was going to become the love of his life.

EJ Dimera was in the Horton Square. He had just picked up a newspaper. On the front page was an article announcing his wedding to Nichole Walker. EJ sighed as he read the story. He did not want to admit it but he was not too sure he wanted to go through with his wedding to Nichole. At first their love affair was fresh and exciting but EJ soon learned that Nichole was very self-centred. She wanted his attention all the time. He could not get a moments peace. Nichole was always emailing and texting him wanting to know where he was at all times. When they were at home she was all over him. It made EJ slightly sick. EJ was so busy reading the paper that he did not notice a woman with blond hair and blue eyes until he bumped into her.

"Hey watch where you are going" the woman snapped.

"Sorry miss" EJ began but lost his words when he saw how beautiful she was.

"What's the matter? Can't you speak?"

"I am sorry I bumped into you. Accept my apologies"

"You are EJ Dimera am I right?"

"Yes"

"The announcement of your marriage to that bitch Nichole Walker is all over the papers"

"I am surprised it is such big news"

"It is the biggest event of the season"

"I see"

"Well don't expect me to be there. I can't stand the woman after what she did to my brother"

EJ was puzzled.

"What did Nichole do to your brother that was so awful?" EJ asked.

"She broke his heart" the woman said, "Excuse me"

EJ watched the woman walk away. Who was she? He felt his heart beat a little bit faster. He had to find out her name.

Chapter Two

Sami Brady walked into her family's pub. She was running late for a lunch date with her twin brother Eric. Eric sat there just staring into his beer. He had been moping around every since Nichole dumped him. Nichole found out that Eric was not as rich as she thought he was. She left him and was now marrying EJ Dimera. The woman did not waste any time. She went from Eric to EJ in record time.

"Hey there twin" Sami said sitting down.

"Hi Sami" Eric said looking up.

"You need to get over Nichole leaving you. She is marrying EJ. I hope she has a miss able life"

Eric almost smiled at Sami`s comment.

"I know" Eric said, "Nichole made her bed and now she had to lie in it. I just wish things had been different"

"Forget her" Sami said, "Forget her Eric just as I am forgetting Austin Reed"

Austin Reed had been Sami`s childhood boyfriend until her big half sister Carrie swept in and stole him from her. Sami had moved on and now was dating a handsome cop Rafe Hernandez. She had been dating him for over a year now and things were still going strong. Sami took great pleasure advertising her relationship with Rafe right in Austin's face.

"How can I forget her?" Eric demanded, "How can you forget your first love?"

"Easy" Sami said "Just think of Nichole in EJ`s bed. It enough to make anyone sick"

"Thank you Sami. I needed that image in my head"

"Speaking of EJ I just bumped into his royal majesty"

"Where?"

"The Horton Square"

"EJ Dimera. He is handsome, rich, charming. It is no wonder Nichole chose him"

"I am so sorry Eric. I should have not brought up EJ"

"It is okay Sami. I really do not care about them or their relationship"

Nichole was waiting for EJ when he returned home. She jumped up and went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Darling" she said, "I just had the worst day. I need some TLC right this very minute"

EJ was hardly listening. He was still thinking about the gorgeous blond he bumped into. He could not get her face out of his head. Nichole realized her fiancé was not listening to her.

"EJ" Nichole snapped, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry love" EJ said, "My mind was elsewhere"

"What is wrong? You seem distracted"

"It is nothing my love. I was just taken in by your beauty" EJ lied.

"Well" Nichole said, "I can hardly blame you. I am irresistible"

EJ felt sickened by Nicole's looks, which had never happened before. What the hell was wrong with him? He was going to be married. However the image of the woman in the square haunted his thoughts. He had to find out who she was. He had to find out where she lived. EJ needed to know everything about her. Nichole sensed that EJ was miles away. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"All right EJ" Nichole demanded, "There is something going on. Now who is she?"

"What?" EJ cried.

"You only get this way when you have met some woman. Who is she?"

EJ wanted to turn and run. He remembered about six months ago he had a brief fling with a woman he met in a bar. Nichole went crazy. It had meant nothing and he convinced Nichole she meant nothing.

"It is no one love" he said, "You have nothing to worry about. We are going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together"

Nichole kissed him full on the mouth. EJ almost turned his head away.

"You got that right mister" she purred, "You better not forget who is the love of your life"

"You and only you" EJ said and kissed Nichole while imagining he was kissing the woman in the square.

Chapter Three

Sami woke up to the sound of coffee. She moaned softly as she opened her eyes. Sunlight shone through the curtains of the bedroom of her boyfriend Rafe Hernandez. Sami could hear Rafe whistling in the shower. She got out of bed, wrapped her bathrobe around herself and went into the main room. Sami poured herself a cup of coffee and opened the apartment door for the paper. She then went and sat on the couch and glanced out the window. It was going to be another beautiful day. Sami was planning a picnic in the park with Rafe. As she sat reading the paper Sami`s mind went to EJ Dimera. He was tall, handsome, charming and lets not forget really wealthy. Sami sighed as Rafe came into the main room of the apartment.

"Hey beautiful" Rafe said, "What were you thinking about?"

Rafe came over and sat on the couch next to Sami. He put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh" Sami said her blue eyes twinkling "Just some nice thoughts"

"I hope they are good thoughts about me," Rafe said.

"They are"

"Good because I would hate it if you were thinking about another guy"

Sami laughed and pulled Rafe into a kiss.

"I have planned a special surprise for you" Sami said.

"Oh" Rafe said, "I am curious. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could have a picnic lunch in the park"

"Now you are talking"

"I knew you would like it. I have packed a lot of your favourites"

Rafe chuckled.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he said.

"Not lately" Sami said.

"Well I do love you. I do not know what I would do if you gave your heart to another"

"That is not going to happen I promise"

EJ woke up from a rather strange pleasant dream. He looked over to the form sleeping next to him. The smile left his face when he saw Nichole roll over and moan in her sleep. In his dream he was making love to the woman from the Horton Square. EJ told himself to get a grip. There was a good chance he was never going to see her again. In a few more days he was going to get married. EJ got up and went into the shower. As the water ran down his back he closed his eyes and he saw her face in his mind. Shaking off the feeling EJ continued to shower. When he returned to the bedroom Nichole was sitting up filling her nails. She looked up as EJ entered the room and frowned.

"You seemed to be having a rather pleasant dream last night" she said, "I hope it was about me"

"Of course darling" EJ lied.

"You better not be lying"

"Why would I lie to the woman I am going to marry in a few days?"

"I warned you before. If you ever think or get involved with another woman there would be trouble"

"Nichole why are you being so paranoid?"

"Maybe because you seem a little distracted"

"Just thinking about our wedding that is all"

"Are you sure?"

EJ went over and kissed Nichole to assure her she had nothing to worry about.

"You should not stay all day in bed pouting" EJ said.

"I would rather stay in bed with you" Nichole said using her best sad look.

"I am sorry darling but I have a lot to do today"

"Well do not take too long. You hurry back to me you hear"

"I will be quick as I can I promise"

Chapter Four

Sami was walking back to her apartment. The picnic had been a complete disaster. She and Rafe had ended up arguing. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. At first Sami had just thought it had something to do with her boyfriend's workload. Now she was convinced it was something else. When Sami told Rafe about her brief conversation with EJ Dimera the day before he went crazy. He even hit her. He had never done that before. Rafe apologized. H e seemed shocked that he had hurt her. Sami had taken off crying. Rafe could not be jealous of a man she had a brief conversation with could he?

Sami arrived back at her apartment. She hurried in and shut the door. She just tossed her purse onto the bed when someone came out of the bathroom.

"Sami" Eric said, "I am glad you are back. I just came to tell you that Mom and Dad has invited the entire family to dinner tonight"

"What made them decide on this dinner at the last minute?" Sami asked sitting down on the couch.

"I have no clue but Dad told me there is going to be an announcement"

"All great. It will probably going to be something about one of his latest cases"

"No nothing to do with work. It is Carrie and Austin who are going to make the announcement"

"They are moving to China"

"No Sami. They are not moving to China"

"I thought it would be interesting Eric"

Eric sighed.

"When are you going to forgive Carrie?" Eric asked.

"Never Eric" Sami said firmly "Austin and Carrie can move to the moon for all I care"

"Sami when are you going to get over the fact Austin dumped you? You have a great boyfriend now"

Sami looked away from her brother so he would not see the flush that came across her checks. She also did not want her twin to see the mark on her face and start to ask questions.

"To tell you the truth Eric I am not so sure I want to go" Sami said.

"Why not?" Eric demanded "Mom and Dad have been very worried about you lately"

"I do not want to play twenty questions with them. They do not have to worry"

However Sami knew she had to face her parents sooner or later. Her dad was a cop and his instincts were telling him something was wrong.

EJ had spent the entire day trying to find out all he could about the woman he met in the Horton Square but so far he had no luck. He was just about to head back to the car when this man came up to him and grabbed him.

"What the hell were you think you were doing Dimera flirting with my girlfriend?" the man said.

"You let go of me" EJ said, "You let go of me or there will be trouble"

"Yes there is going to be trouble and you are in it"

EJ was not scared of this no good punk.

"I do not know what you are talking about" EJ said, "You better let me go"

"You ran into a woman yesterday in the Horton Square" the man said "Blond hair and blue eyes. That was my girlfriend Sami Brady"

"I do not know what you think happened but we just talked briefly that is all"

"I know your kind Dimera. Your family thinks they can take whatever they want and do whatever they want. You stay the hell away from Sami. If you don't I will come after you"

"Is that a threat? Unwise. It is unwise to threaten a Dimera"

"You do not scare me. You are nothing but a criminal"

"You are nothing but a fool"

"Oh I am a fool am I. Don't make me laugh"

"You are a fool if you think you can threaten me"

The man let go of EJ.

"If I catch you near Sami again I will kill you" the man said.

Chapter Five

Later at the Brady home Sami was putting the dishes into the dishwasher. She was so busy she did not see her sister come up behind her.

"You are really something Sami" Carrie said " I saw Rafe threaten EJ Dimera earlier today and it had something to do with you. What did you do now"?

Sami`s blue eyes grew hard.

"I do not know what you are talking about Carrie" Sami snapped "Don't you have better things to do then easdropping on other people's business?"

"Rafe seemed upset about something that has to do with both you and EJ"

"I am sure you misunderstood which would not be the first time. You always seem to think the worst of me"

"I have every reason to. You made my life a living hell"

"There you go blaming me for your problems. You really think you are so perfect. One of these days Austin will see you for the slut you are"

"Slut. I am not the one who goes from man to man. You went from Austin to Rafe to EJ in record time"

Sami was fuming inside. She had always been seen as the black sheep of the family and she hated it.

"For your information Carrie I just ran into EJ in the Horton Square. It is Rafe who is acting like an idiot"

Carrie just shock her head.

"You really do not see it Sami" she said, "EJ was flirting with you and Rafe knows it"

"You are so full of it Carrie. Why don't you go and be with your fiancé. As for me I am going to go home and think of how to make things right with Rafe"

Sami turned and left the kitchen.

Sami was walking towards her apartment when she felt as though someone was following her. Suddenly a man dressed all in black jumped out and grabbed her purse while another man came up from behind her and grabbed her from behind. Sami fought back kicking and biting but she was no match for the two men. She felt something on the back of her head and then there was darkness.

EJ was out with his younger brother Chad. EJ told his brother about the man who threatened him. Chad listened as the limousine drove through the streets.

"Sami Brady" Chad said, "Yes I have heard of her. Her father is the police commissioner"

"This guy seemed really angry that I talked to his girlfriend" EJ said.

"The guy you are referring to is Rafe Hernandez. He is a detective with the Salem PD"

"Rafe Hernandez. I will keep that in mind"

Chad raised an eyebrow.

"EJ" he said, "Are you interested in Sami Brady? You are getting married to Nichole the day after tomorrow"

"Chad do not be ridiculous" EJ said "How can I be interested in someone I do not know"

"EJ I noticed you were going all over town asking questions about Sami Brady. That sounds like interest to me"

EJ did not respond. His mind wondered to Sami Brady. _Sami Brady_ he thought to himself _Samantha. What I lovely name for such a lovely lady_ EJ thought_ Samantha Brady_. Chad's voice brought EJ back to reality.

"Let me off here" he said, "I am supposed to meet Abby"

EJ watched as his brother hurried off. EJ suddenly knew he had a bit of a problem and he was not sure how he was going to fix it.

Chapter Six

EJ was walking along the street when he spotted something lying nearby. When he got a closer look he noticed it was a woman. EJ crouched down and turned the woman over. He gasped when he saw it was Sami Brady.

"Samantha!" he cried.

Sami opened her eyes and groaned.

"EJ" she said "Oh my head. What happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell me"

"The last thing I remember was two men and then everything went black"

EJ suddenly felt a wave of anger. The idea that someone hurting Sami filled him a rage he never felt before.

"I think we better report this to the police" he said.

"No" Sami said standing up "I just want to go home. I will go to the police station tomorrow"

"I can take you home. Where do you live?"

"Just a block or so from here. I can get there on my own. Thanks for wanting to help"

"You are not going home alone"

"EJ I will be fine"

"Samantha"

Sami saw that EJ was determined.

"Oh right" she said "Thanks"

EJ wrapped an arm around Sami`s shoulder. Sami smiled at EJ which warmed EJ`s heart.

EJ was in Sami`s kitchen making her some tea. Sami tried to tell EJ that he did not have to stay but EJ would hear of it. Sami could not understand why EJ was helping her. He barley knew her. EJ could not be interested in her could he? He was supposed to get married. Sami looked in EJ`s direction. She had to admit he was handsome with that dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sami felt her heart skip a beat. Nichole Walker was really lucky. EJ caught her looking and smiled at her. Sami looked away. Her face turned several shades of red. EJ came over and placed the tea in front of her and then sat right next to her on the couch. Sami felt a wave of electricity go through her body. Shivers went down her spine. Sami was surprised by her reaction. No one she ever been with had this effect on her. EJ sensed her discomfort and moved to the other end of the couch.

"I am sorry that I am making you uneasy" EJ said.

"No you are not making me uneasy" Sami lied "Thanks for the tea"

"You are lying Samantha. If I am making you nervous I can go if you wish"

"No you can stay EJ. I don't want to be alone right now"

EJ did not say anything. Observing Sami he noticed just how beautiful she actually was. She had straight long blond hair and the bluest eyes. There was something else in those blue eyes. There seemed to be almost a haunted look as though her eyes were the windows to her own haunted past. Did she get hurt badly in the past?

A few hours later Sami fell asleep in the couch. EJ found some blankets and placed them over Sami`s sleeping form. He then leaned down and kissed her.

"I will be back tomorrow to check on you," he said.

EJ turned off the light and quietly left the apartment.

Chapter Seven

Sami walked into the police station the next day. Several of the officers were busy going this way and that. The detectives were sitting at their desks looking through various case files. No one paid her any attention.

"Excuse me please but I need some assistance please" Sami said to the room. Not one officer looked her way.

"I said EXCUSE ME BUT I NEED SOME HELP PLEASE," Sami yelled.

Rafe came out of his office when he heard Sami yelling.

"Sami" he exclaimed "What the hell"

"It seems Rafe that the police officers are being lazy," Sami snapped, "However I should have expected that"

"Why are you here?"

"I was attacked last night Rafe"

"What?"

"It happened last night while I was walking home. I was lucky that EJ came by"

Rafe`s concern turned quickly to anger.

"It was not luck at all" Rafe said "He was probably the one who attacked you"

"Not true" Sami cried "He found me and helped me home"

"Helped himself you mean"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I find it strange that ever since you ran into him in the Horton Square he always seems to be around"

"He was just doing the right thing Rafe"

Rafe snorted.

"I can not believe you are jealous" Sami said, "I hardly know EJ"

"It seems like he is trying to get to know you and I do not like it"

Sami`s eyes grew huge.

"I was attacked and all you care about is EJ being around me," Sami said.

"Sami of course I am concerned that you were attacked" Rafe said "I am just curious as to why EJ was the one who came to your rescue"

"He was just in the right place at the right time"

"Just be careful Sami. What the Dimera`s want they usually get. There may be a hidden motive as to why EJ is being friendly to you"

Chapter Eight

Chad and EJ were talking at breakfast. EJ had just finished telling Chad about finding Sami.

"So you found her and took her home" Chad said surprised "Interesting"

"Why is it interesting?" EJ said.

"You have been running into Sami Brady a lot lately. I think there is more to it then just interest"

EJ looked at his younger brother in shock.

"Is there something you are trying to tell me?" EJ asked.

"EJ please do not take this the wrong way but I think you may have developed a little crush on Sami Brady" Chad said.

"I am getting married tomorrow. Don't be stupid"

Chad laughed softly.

"EJ just calm down okay" he said "Once you marry Nichole you will forget all about Sami Brady"

EJ was not so sure. His brother's comment had hit a nerve. What the two brothers did not know was that Nichole had heard their conversation and did not like what she had heard.

Nichole found Stefano in his study. He looked up when he noticed Nichole standing in the doorway with a furious look on her face. Stefano was concerned.

"What is it my dear?" he asked.

"What do you know about Sami Brady?" Nichole asked.

"Sami Brady" Stefano asked "Not much. Why do you ask?

"Your son seems to have an interest in her"

"Do not be absurd. He is marrying you. When would he have talked to her?

Nichole placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"It seems like EJ has seen that two face little snot quite a bit in the last few days" Nichole said "Sami Brady is not going to get her hooks into my fiancé"

"You have nothing to worry about Nichole. The Brady's are nothing. Samantha Brady is nothing" Stefano said, "Your wedding is going forward as planned"

"I hope you are right because if something goes wrong…"

"Elvis is going to marry you. Nothing and nobody is going to stop this wedding"

Nichole looked like she did not quiet believed it. She had sensed something was off with EJ. She hoped he was not falling in live with Sami Brady.

Later Stefano ordered his men to keep on eye on his son and watch his every move. He did not like what Nichole had told him. If it was true that Sami Brady had found a way into EJ`s life then she would be dealt with. Stefano was determined that his son should marry Nichole. He was a man one should not cross.

Chapter Nine

Sami was surprised when she found EJ on her doorstep later that day. She invited him in giving him a puzzled look.

"EJ" Sami said "Why are you here?"

"I came to see how you are doing since yesterday" EJ said taking a seat "Have you reported the incident?"

"Yes. I just do not understand why you are checking up on me. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything Samantha? I am just being polite"

Sami noticed the dark look that came across EJ`s face.

"You are a Dimera" Sami said "You would not be this friendly if you did not want something"

"I was just being nice" EJ snapped, "I thought you could use a friend"

Sami instantly regretted her words.

"EJ I am sorry" she said, "If I insulted you I am sorry. Please accept my apology"

EJ went over and sat on the couch.

"I can understand your suspicions" he said "Let me assure you I am nothing like my father. I meant it when I said I thought you could use a friend"

"Thanks EJ" Sami said "I could use a friend in this town"

It was EJ`s turn to be puzzled.

"I do not understand" EJ said.

"I do have a bit of a reputation in Salem" Sami said.

"What do you mean?"

"It is a long story"

"Why don't we go and get some coffee and talk"

"You would not be interested in my life's story"

"Don't be too sure about that. I can be full of surprises"

EJ and Sami were walking through the park just off the town square when Rafe who looked like he was ready to murder someone confronted them.

"Dimera" Rafe shouted, "I told you to stay away from Sami"

"Rafe" Sami said, "EJ was not doing anything. We were just talking"

"I don't want you anywhere near this creep Sami"

"I can pick my own friends Rafe"

"We were just getting some coffee" EJ said, "I don't know what you think is going on but you are way off base"

"You Dimeras thinks you can have any woman you want. Well I have news for you EJ Sami is taken"

"Rafe!" Sami cried.

"Samantha and I are just friends" EJ said.

"Right EJ" Rafe sneered "Dimeras can't be just friends with a woman"

"Rafe!" Sami cried again "Stop it!"

"Sami I never took you for someone who would hang around someone like EJ"

Sami`s eyes widened with shock.

"What the hell are you saying Rafe?" she asked her eyes growing sparks "You better be careful what you say"

"Sami there are some woman who would fall for someone like EJ" Rafe said.

"You think I am that type of woman?"

"No Sami I just don't want you to…"

"What Rafe? What?"

"I think what he is trying to say Samantha is he does not want you to become another Dimera whore" EJ explained "That is what you were trying to say am I right Rafe"

Sami gasped.

"I can't believe you think that I would throw myself at EJ because he is a Dimera" Sami said "You son a bitch!"

Rafe tried to apologize.

"Sami I am sorry it sounded that way" Rafe said.

"He is just jealous" EJ said "It is pathetic if you ask me"

"No one asked you EJ" Rafe snapped.

"Rafe" Sami said her voice soft "I think you should leave before I do or say something I will regret"

"Sami!" Rafe cried.

"Leave Rafe"

"Fine I will leave. EJ is not worth it anyway"

Rafe walked off with Sami staring after him wondering if she just saw a side of Rafe she had never seen before.

Chapter Ten

Sami tossed and turned in her bed that night. She was having these really bad nightmares. Rafe had really upset her with his comment. In the dreams she was being held captive by EJ and he was making her do things. Sami got out of bed and went into the living area and sat down on the couch.

"I know the Dimeras have a bad reputation but I do not think the rumours about them are true," Sami said aloud to herself.

Sami just sat there in the dark and closed her eyes. She saw EJ. She saw his dark eyes and brown hair. He was smiling at her and it was a friendly smile. In the last few days Sami had really enjoyed EJ`s company. Even though he was going to get married the next day she hoped she saw more of him. Sami did not care what Rafe or anybody else said. She was going to hang out with EJ.

EJ looked out the doors that lead to the gardens. He could not sleep. He thought it was wedding jitters that were keeping him up but he knew it was not true. It was Sami Brady who was keeping him up. He did not know what it was but in the last few days he had grown more attracted to her. His heart beated faster every time he was nears her.

"My god" he whispered "Is it possible I am falling in love with Samantha Brady" A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance as though signalling that his marriage to Nichole was doomed.

"No no no" he said softly "I can't be in love with Samantha. I am supposed to get married. Please gods show me that this is just a nightmare"

However it was not dream and EJ was in big trouble.

Chapter Eleven

When EJ woke up the next morning he hoped that things would be better. However he was wrong. EJ knew he could not marry Nichole. He was fond of her and maybe he did love her but he was just not in love with her. There was a big difference. EJ knew he had to cancel the wedding. Nichole was going to be angry but it was the risk EJ had to take. He found Nichole sitting at her dressing table getting ready for their wedding.

"Nichole" EJ said walking up behind her "We have to talk"

"EJ" Nichole said "You know you are not supposed to see me on our wedding day"

"That is what I want to talk to you about. Our wedding"

Nichole turned around.

"EJ" Nichole said concerned "What is it?"

"Please do not take this the wrong way but I have to be honest with you about how I feel" EJ said standing a safe distance away.

"What are you trying to tell me EJ?"

"I think you are an incredible woman and I have enjoyed our time together but I just not in love with you"

"What?"

"I love you as a friend but that is all. Please understand"

The silence that followed lasted a long time. EJ could feel the tension in the room. He braced himself for the worst. Finally Nichole exploded in anger.

"Who is she?" Nichole demanded jumping to her feet.

"Nichole there is no one" EJ said backing up.

"I want to know who she is. I want to know the whore who seems to have taken you from me!"

"Nichole please try to understand. I am not trying to hurt you"

"Well you have. You bastard!"

"Nichole"

"You are going to pay for this I swear. I am going to have my revenge. I will destroy you and your little girlfriend whoever she is"

Nichole pushed EJ and he fell on his rear end. She walked over him and out the door. EJ just sat there and placed his head in his hands.

Chapter Twelve

Stefano was angry when he found out what had happened. He asked EJ to meet him in his study.

"Elvis how could you have been so stupid" Stefano said, " You were all set to marry Nichole"

"I am sorry father but I had to be honest with her" EJ said.

"You are a fool. How could you exchange Nichole for Samantha Brady"?

"What?"

Stefano smiled a sinister smile.

"I know you have been seeing a lot of her lately. She is no one. The Brady's are nobodies," he said.

"Samantha is hardly a nobody. She is a smart beautiful woman," EJ said.

"Do not make me laugh. She is a Brady whore"

"You watch your mouth"

"Do you really think someone like Samantha Brady would return your affections? You are only fooling yourself Elvis"

"You are wrong father. Samantha will be mine I promise you"

"That is not going to happen. I will not allow it"

"You have no say in my life father. Meeting Samantha was a real wake up call for me"

"I will not allow you to throw your life away over some silly woman you have just met"

EJ`s eyes hardened.

"You can stop it" he said, "We will be together"

"Samantha will never love you" Stefano said "Don't come crawling to me when you have had your heart ripped out"

"That will not happen"

"We shall see"

The two men stared at each other not one willing to back down.

END OF PART ONE


End file.
